UTAMARO
by weirdLotus
Summary: The story revolves around a time in between the 17 months before the Fullbring Arc. Ichigo was tasked to look after Orihime while Tatsuki was away for the holidays. What is Ichigo to do when he is suddenly faced with a troublesome task?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and its characters. They are the property and original creations of Tite Kubo.

He was partially amused and a little worried as he watched his auburn haired friend clumsily carrying a basket of bread.

Ichigo sat at a café across that of a small bakery in the busy afternoon in Karakura. He didn't sign up to be a baby sitter but his childhood friend, Tastuki Arisawa, begged him.

_"Just this one time!" said Tasuki pulling Ichigo's arm. "I'll be busy because of club activities and we'll be leaving for the holidays. Could you just watch over her?"_

_"Why don't you bring her along for the holidays then?" he asked a little dubious. _

"_I want to but we'll be going overseas, my aunt's going to get married on Christmas. Will you just… please?" pleaded Tatsuki._

_"Fine," he replied. "But I doubt I'll be able to watch over her all the time."_

_"Trust me, you'll probably start to decide to watch her 24/7. She makes you worry sometimes," sighed Tatsuki._

"_I have a part time job too you know," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head._

_"I think Unagiya-san wouldn't mind if you take a few weeks off," she insisted._

_"Fine," replied Ichigo. "I'll watch over Inoue."_

'To think she was right,' thought Ichigo as he worriedly watched Orihime. Suddenly he noticed two thugs trying to pick up the busty female. "Fucking bastards," he whispered getting up from his seat and jogging across.

"Come on miss, how about you go on a break and we'll treat you to some tea," insisted the thug with a bonnet, his long bangs slightly covering his cat-like eyes.

"Umm, it's all right, my boss serves tea here. If you'd like some, I'll go get one for you," she said with a smile hiding her uneasiness.

"Oh but, we know this really great joint, bet you'd love to try it out, so how about it?" said the other thug with an afro. He held onto Orihime's arm.

Orihime tried to budge but she didn't want to cause a commotion, "My boss won't like it if I suddenly leave without permission."

"You'll only be gone for a while, he won't notice."

"Oi, Inoue."

Orihime and the two thugs quickly turned to look at who called her. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" she stammered and felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Hey, can't you see we're busy talking here?" said the thug with a bonnet. Ichigo glared at him which made him yelp. The other thug with an afro suddenly gasped and pulled his friend.

"This is dangerous, that's the orange devil, Kurosaki Ichigo," said the afro dude.

"Holy crap," whispered the bonnet thug. "We didn't know she was your girl, honest."

"Let's just run man," said the afro dude pulling his friend and quickly leaving the scene.

"Umm… Kurosaki-kun," said Inoue. Ichigo was still watching the two thugs until they were out of sight. He looked back at Orihime, his eyebrows crossed but his eyes had a hint of gentleness.

"You should be more careful next time," he said. He looked closely at Orihime and felt a slight skip in his heart beat. She was more beautiful up close; her stormy grey eyes reflected kindness.

"Ah, ye-yes… A-no, what is Kurosaki-kun doing here?" she asked.

Ichigo was caught off guard. 'What should I say? Tell her I was going to buy bread for Karin and Yuzu?' he thought. 'That's lame.'

"I was just going to buy bread for Karin and Yuzu," said Ichigo. He mentally cursed himself but upon seeing Orihime's happy expression, he didn't care even if it was a lame excuse.

"Oh, I'll give them to you cheap," she replied with enthusiasm. She went inside the bakery and placed the basket of breads she was selling. "I'll go get a fresh batch for you."

"Ah, no, its fine, I'll have these ones you're selling," he said looking over at the bread.

Orihime delightedly picked out the bread and put them on a paper bag. "I think Yuzu-chan will like this strawberry jam filled one. It's my favourite."

"So you like strawberries, I thought you'd prefer peaches or vanilla flavoured ones," commented Ichigo.

"Yes, I like Strawberries—" said Orihime but she suddenly felt embarrassed as it sounded like she was saying directly to Ichigo how she felt. She stole a glance at the brown eyed lad who was of course dense enough not to notice.

But that's what Orihime thought. Ichigo felt a slight blush crawl up to his cheeks. He casually scratched his nose to seem indifferent.

"Ah! But I like red bean paste the most!" exclaimed Orihime trying to hide her blushing. "Anpan is especially tasty during winter."

Orihime rolled the top of the bag and sealed it with a pink sticker and placed a ribbon on it. "Here you go Kurosaki-kun!"

"Thanks Inoue. I'll see you at school," he said. The auburn beauty waved goodbye as Ichigo set out for the door. He was reluctant to leave as the thought of the girl going home by herself played on Ichigo's mind.

'I should walk her home,' he thought. As he turned around to speak to Orihime once more, he almost dropped the bread at the sight before him.

"Who-?" he choked.

"Eh? Ah, Kurosaki-kun, this is my boss's nephew. He's working here for the holidays," Orihime replied although she was a little confused as to why Ichigo was still in the bakery.

Ichigo studied the young man beside Orihime. He had silvery blonde hair and bright green eyes. What bothered Ichigo about the young man was that he resembled Ulquiorra, except he didn't have the pale grey skin or the gloomy aura that his late rival had.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Shirokawa Ringo," he said while holding out a hand to shake. Ichigo unwillingly shook back. He continued to watch the blonde young man as he spoke familiarly with Orihime.

"So Inoue-san likes strawberries, what about apples though?" Ringo said with a sincere smile.

"Oh, I like apples as well, apple pie, apple ciders and apple juice," replied Orihime. She then turned towards Ichigo who was still standing there as if he was waiting for something. "Is there something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I…" he began. 'Shit,' he thought but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "I was wondering if I could walk you home, it's getting late."

Orihime blushed, "Eh? Umm, I mean, really?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "When does your shift end?"

Orihime blushed madly; she never thought the day would come where she could actually walk home with Ichigo. 'Ah, but my shift doesn't end in two hours, the bread will get cold and it'll be an inconvenience to Kurosaki-kun,' she thought.

With a somewhat sad smile she said, "It's all right Kurosaki-kun, I can go home by myself. You should head home before the bread gets cold."

Ichigo was somehow not surprised by the sudden rejection. He'd tried many times to walk her home but it was always the wrong timing. 'I'm worrying too much, she'll be fine,' he thought.

"Well, I better get going then, see you at school," he finally said. As he was about to leave he heard Ringo say, "I'll walk you home Inoue-san."

'On second thought, I better keep an eye out,' he said to himself as he walked out the bakery.

Ichigo checked his watch; it was already 7pm. "What's taking them so long," he whispered as he sneaked by the post a few blocks from the bakery. He huffed out the cold air and closed the zipper on his jacket.

Finally a flash of auburn hair fluttered in the cold breeze. Orihime and Ringo had gotten out of the bakery. Ringo had a pastry box on one hand and Orihime's bag on the other.

"Shirokawa-san, it's all right, I can carry the bag," said Orihime.

"You have to call me Ringo first," he said with a playful grin.

"Eh? But…" replied Orihime; there was a hint of redness on her cheeks.

"Hmm, it's all right, you could at least call me Shirokawa-KUN, Shirokawa-san is my Uncle."

"All right, Shirokawa-kun."

Ichigo felt a little annoyed at the playful conversation the two were having. He was somewhat confused at the feeling but shrugged it off. 'It's probably because this guy's like all the other guys who'd try to flirt with Inoue,' he assured himself.

Even as they reached Orihime's apartment building, Ichigo's uneasiness still wouldn't subside. He watched as Ringo handed Orihime the pastry box he was carrying.

"I want you to try it, it's apple pie. I'm practicing so I could be a pastry chef someday," he said.

"That's great! I'll cheer you on Shirokawa-kun," replied Orihime with a bright smile.

Ringo looked at Orihime with much more passion that made Ichigo almost come out of hiding. He stopped himself in time as Ringo bid farewell to Orihime.

"See you tomorrow, Inoue-san," he said.

Orihime waved back and went up ahead to her apartment.

Ichigo finally sighed in relief. He checked his watch again, "Ah, Yuzu and Karin will scold me," he said running homebound.

"Welcome back customer-san," greeted the old man from the café across the bread shop. Ichigo awkwardly smiled as he ordered tea. He had been going to the shop four days straight and he was really starting to feel very embarrassed.

'I don't know whether to be happy that Inoue doesn't notice me or should be more worried,' he thought as he sat on his usual spot. He just didn't want to take any chances especially now that Orihime is a prey for all young men. He pondered on the fact that she was the school idol and having Ringo around her made him cautious.

Time passed by quickly as the sun began it's descent. Orihime went out of the shop, as she usually does to sell off the remaining bread before the shop closes. That moment becomes the time where she's open to all the dangers of being picked up by some thug or douche which Ichigo has severely observed.

"Right on cue," he said as he saw a tall business man come up to Orihime, who now looked very troubled. He stood up but before he could even begin to move from his spot, he saw Ringo drive away the man. He watched as the angry business man storm out.

Ichigo was confused, he couldn't decide if he felt relieved or annoyed. At that moment Orihime turned her eyes to where he was standing. She looked surprised and mouthed out, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo finally got his bearings but he felt panic creep in as Orihime cross the street towards him. 'Shit, shit, shit…'

"Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

"Eh, umm, yo, Inoue," he said, his eyes looking left and right trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's nice to see you, umm," began Orihime who pondered, 'Why did I just come up here so suddenly? Should I ask what he's doing here?'

"Hey, Kurosaki-san," said Ringo who apparently followed Orihime out. "What are you doing here?"

Ringo's question rang in Ichigo's head. It was as if the whole scene was playing in slow motion and the long pause became deafening.

"I… I work here," Ichigo said without thought. 'Damn it,' he then thought mentally slapping himself once again for his sudden impulsiveness.

"In your uniform?" Ringo questioned.

Ichigo looked down on his clothes and sure enough, he was still wearing his uniform underneath his black jacket. He tried to quickly come up with a retort, which fortunately for him was given by the old man who had served him tea.

"We are still working on a proper sized uniform that will fit him. Sorry if you seem to think he was suspicious," said the old man.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just wondering, that's all," replied Ringo. He turned to Orihime and patted her on the shoulder, "I'll go on ahead."

Ichigo watched as Ringo crossed the street and back to the bread shop. He looked down on Orihime who still looked confused at the situation.

"Ah!" she exclaimed which made Ichigo jump in surprise. "That's why you were in the neighbourhood the other day; I was wondering why you had to buy bread in this side of town. Ah, never mind that, what happened with Unagiya-san?"

"Huh? Uh, err, she doesn't need me right now and the clubs at school aren't paying me enough so I went ahead and got another job," he replied quickly.

"Oh, well, that's good to know. Umm, I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot," she said. There was a glow of happiness around her and her blush seemed more evident that Ichigo raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Anyway, I should be going back to work," she hastily added running back to the bread shop.

Ichigo gave a hearty sigh of relief and turned to the old man. "Thank you," he said.

"It'll be easier for you if you did try to work here young man. You'll be able to watch over the beautiful girl earning money rather than spending. Plus, I really do need a helping hand, especially since Christmas is coming."

Ichigo was surprised at the kindness of the old man. He didn't want to take advantage of it though, "It's all right sir, and you don't have to pay me covering for me is enough."

The man raised an eyebrow at Ichigo and replied, "Like I said, Christmas is coming soon, wouldn't you want to buy your girlfriend a gift?"

Ichigo blushed and quickly retorted, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The old man simply scratched his goatee. Ichigo took a sideways glance and said, "It's not like that, we're just friends. I'm just watching over her since her best friend can't."

"I see, well, what's your name lad?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, my name's Asanuma Todoke."

Ichigo bowed in respect. Todoke walked passed him and called him to enter the back. "I actually have a uniform here that would suite you. I don't have part timers because the café is rarely buzzing with customers, but with you here, it might just change."

Todoke handed him a waiter's outfit. The black vest had a hint of turquoise lining the sides up to his vest pockets. Ichigo tried it on. He pulled up his sleeves to his elbows and popped open the first button.

"Umm, Asanuma-san," he said coming out of the changing room.

"Ah, it's a perfect fit," Todoke said. Suddenly a customer came in noted by the sound of the bell on the door.

"How 'bout you try serving the lady," he said gesturing to the woman.

Ichigo wasn't trained for it but he had to try, he came up to the woman who looked shaken at the sight of his scowling face but suddenly became relaxed as she checked him out.

"I'll take you to your seat ma'am," Ichigo offered. Todoke handed him a menu which he gave to the woman.

"I'll have my usual café au lait," she said handing back the menu. Ichigo felt a little robotic as he went over to the counter. "One café au lait," he said.

"It's refreshing to know that a handsome man is working for you now Todoke-san," said the woman which made Ichigo feel uneasy. He never liked being complimented out loud, especially by people he barely knew.

"It will really be a busy day tomorrow," replied Todoke placing the order on Ichigo's tray. He handed the drink to the woman.

Ichigo wanted to punch something to get rid of the embarrassment. He just hoped that no one other than Orihime knew he was working there.

"I think I should get going now Asanuma-san," he said.

"You should try practicing at home, and try to look at the customers with a smile, not a scowl."

Ichigo shrugged off the comment and headed to the changing room. He had to quickly check if Orihime was still at the bread shop. As soon as he got out he saw Ringo pull Orihime close to him.

Ichigo punched the wall of the café without noticing. He charged his way up to the two.

"Yo, Inoue, going home?" he asked.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, yes," she replied. Ringo let go of her arm and she regained her balance. Ichigo noticed that she was standing a little too close to Ringo for his taste.

"You really should be careful Inoue-san," said Ringo interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ahehe, yes, I'm sorry," she replied.

Ichigo lost track of the conversation, "What?"

"Oh, umm, I accidentally slipped but Shirokawa-kun was able to catch me in time," she replied. "Ah but don't worry, I'm actually eating right, it's not anemia or anything, I'm just clumsy that's all."

"Oh, ok," muttered Ichigo. "It's late, I'll walk you home Inoue."

"Ah, sorry Kurosaki-kun," replied Orihime. "Shirokawa-kun and I are going to run a shopping errand."

"Don't worry, I'll take her home," added Ringo. "Ah, Inoue-san, I forgot the shopping list from Uncle, could you go and get it?"

"Yeah, sure," Orihime replied stealing a long glance at Ichigo. 'Why does it always end up like this?' she thought, disappointed that Ichigo couldn't walk her home yet again.

As soon as Orihime was out of sight, Ringo stared sternly at Ichigo, "You really don't have to worry and follow us. You can trust me."

Ichigo glared back at Ringo. "I was asked to watch over her, it's not your business."

"Stalking her is equal to watching over her? I feel like that's even worse than the guys who try to hit on her."

"What's it to you? I'm her friend, so it's normal if I worry about her," snapped Ichigo.

"Exactly, you're just a friend. Stop being a cock blocking bastard because I want to be more than just a friend to Inoue-san."

"Kurosaki-kun, Shirokawa-kun," called out Orihime.

"Inoue-san, do you have the list?" asked Ringo. "Yes, here you go," she replied handing the piece of paper to him.

"We'll be going then," Ringo said eyeing Ichigo.

"Umm, Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. I'll be fine so you can go on home before Yuzu and Karin gets worried."

"Be careful Inoue," muttered Ichigo.

Orihime blushed and smiled sweetly at Ichigo, "You too. See you at school tomorrow!"

Ichigo kicked the pavement and headed home.

*.*.*.*

"I-CHI-GO!" called out his loud friend, Keigo. It was lunch and Ichigo wasn't up for munching on bread.

"A-re, Ichigo, something wrong?" asked Keigo.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Leave me alone," he said turning his head as he laid it on his desk.

"Kurosaki-kun," called out Orihime. Keigo reacted as his usual over dramatic self as Orihime walked over to Ichigo's desk.

"Umm, Kurosaki-kun," repeated Orihime. Ichigo raised his head and tried to look cool. "Sup Inoue?"

"Well, since we're working on the same street, I was wondering if you'd like to go to work together," she said with a flush of red on her face. "Ah, but if it's inconvenient for you, then…"

"Sure," said Ichigo.

"Eh? Really? That… That's great," she said with a bright smile. "I'll just go over and tell Tatsuki."

Ichigo watched as Orihime began her conversation with Tatsuki. The black haired girl looked at Ichigo giving him a weird look that seemed like she was happy about the news and a little confused.

Ichigo mouthed the words, "I'll explain later." Tatsuki simply nodded and went on with their business. Somehow Ichigo felt a slight tug on his chest like he was suddenly bursting with energy. "Oi, Keigo, come on, let's go have lunch," he said dragging his still overreacting friend.

The rooftop seemed a lot brighter in Ichigo's eyes as he went up and settled on a spot beside his giant comrade, Sado, who actually noticed Ichigo's mood.

"Did something happen?" asked Sado in his usual deep voice.

"Huh? Nothing really, why do you ask?" replied Ichigo taking a big bite of his yakisoba bread.

"It seems Ichigo's got a new job," interjected Mizuiro who never averted his eyes from his phone. "And I heard Inoue-san's invited him to go to work together."

"You're also working in the bread shop?" asked Ishida who had just settled in with the group.

"No!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I just work across the street."

"Why are you so flustered?" asked Keigo who was still lying on the floor teary eyed.

"I'm not!" he yelled eating his bread with more force.

'Yes you are,' thought the others in unison.

"Damn it! Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

'Hmph, you're the one making a big deal out of it,' thought Ishida. 'Well, maybe this is good for him; his mind is out of the dark. At least he's not moping as much anymore.'

Sado looked at Ishida as if he was thinking the same thing.

"KUROSAKI-KUN~" exclaimed Orihime. Ichigo jumped up from his seat and was surprised at how close Orihime was.

"Ye-yeah? What's wrong Inoue?"

"Class is over, we should get going," she replied.

"Ah, yeah, sure," he said grabbing his bag and heading out. He noticed on the other side of the room that Tatsuki was holding back her four eyed friend, Chizuru who looked at him with murderous intentions. Ichigo simply sighed and followed Orihime out the room.

'If she's angry, she should be angry at 'that' guy,' he thought as Ringo popped into his head. 'Damn it.' Ichigo felt an unusual dislike for the guy. He seemed genuinely concerned for Orihime but Ichigo couldn't help but picture him as a thirsty blonde pervert.

"Kurosaki-kun," said Inoue interrupting his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Ichigo although he felt weird that everyone was asking him. He didn't feel different.

"That's great," said Inoue with a smile but then looked up at Ichigo waving her hands and saying, "I-i-it's not that I was thinking you weren't all right before, it's just that, I'm glad you're doing fine even without your…" She then stopped herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ichigo's eyes looked gently at her. 'You're sincerely worried, why would I get angry,' he thought.

"It's okay. It's not like I've lived my whole life with them anyway. I'm just going back to the way things were, that's all," he said although there was a hint of pain in his chest.

The rest of their walk was quiet and slow, until…

"Ah…" muttered Inoue. "Shirokawa-kun?"

Ichigo quickly glanced at the direction Orihime was looking at. Sure enough, Ringo was there, going the opposite direction.

"Inoue-san," he said gesturing to Orihime then looking at Ichigo with a rather irritated expression, "Kurosaki."

"Yo," Ichigo greeted, although he wasn't too enthusiastic to see him as well.

"What are you doing here Shirokawa-kun?" asked Orihime.

"I wanted to come pick you up at school so we could go to work together," replied Ringo.

'He's pretty honest,' thought Ichigo.

"Waah, then it's a good thing we met up halfway, I wouldn't want Shirokawa-kun to go all the way to school and learn I was already on my way to work," replied Orihime.

"It's fine, I decided this on my own and didn't tell you," assured Ringo. "If you don't mind, we can walk together now."

Orihime smiled but then glanced at Ichigo. "Not like I have a choice right?" he said then continued walking.

It's the most awkward situation Ichigo had been in, as what he thought all the way through the bread shop and café. Ringo was making it worse for him as he kept taking Orihime's attention away whenever she wanted to start a conversation with him. What's worse was he's been given death glares every time it became silent.

Ichigo stepped out of the changing room at the café and started serving customers. He was surprised that there were a lot of customers that day. And what was unusual was that most of them were women.

"You're a great help Ichigo," said Todoke as he counted his money. He scratched his beard and went outside to fix the café sign.

Ichigo followed and saw "Handsome and Hot Guy will be serving you today! Don't hesitate to come and check him out! Order something while you're at it!"

"What the fuck old man?!" yelled Ichigo holding the sign. He then saw a flock of high school girls staring at him.

"Wow! He's so hot!" cried one of them.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo. There was a short hush then all of the girls went "KYAAA!" and soon enough entered the café.

"Damn it," muttered Ichigo as he came to get a menu for the customers.

"Don't worry Ichigo; your pay will definitely make up for it. So smile, smile!" said Todoke.

"Geez," he whispered going over to the girls.

"Hey, what's your name," said one with curly brown hair.

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched but Todoke kept watching him so he had no choice but to entertain the customers. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" repeated a girl with heavy make-up. "That's a really cute name!"

"Do you have a girlfriend Ichigo-kun?" asked another with long silky black hair. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched even more, "It's none of your business okyaku-san, and now will you please order something or get the fuck off," he snapped back but with an air of coolness.

The girls simply got fonder of him. He stepped back in the café to deliver their order.

Across the street Orihime watched as Ichigo served coffee to the girls and entertaining a lot more who were going in. "Kurosaki-kun is really popular," she thought. She smiled to herself and blushed, 'He's really cool and very kind.'

"Inoue-san?" said Ringo.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm spacing out again," she replied then started to refill a tray of Strawberry Jam Filled bread.

Ringo looked over at the café and noticed the popular Ichigo struggling to keep girls off of him. "Tsk," he muttered and went back to his work.

"I-CHI-GO!" called out a familiar voice. The light of the afternoon was well on its way to a sunset.

"KEIGO!" yelled Ichigo. He then grabbed his friend's collar and yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Yo! Ichigo," said Mizuiro raising a hand of hello. He quickly sat on one of the café's tables.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you," said Ichigo the hint of annoyance in his voice never wavered.

The two settled in and watched as Ichigo served customers. "Tch," muttered Keigo. "You're so popular; the girls won't even take a glance at us. That's so mean Ichigo!"

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted their attention. It's a pain in the ass if you ask me," said Ichigo.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's popular Ichigo," informed Mizuiro. He pointed at the bread shop across the street. "If you've noticed, most people who buy bread in that shop are guys. Look."

Ichigo watched as the people who come and go were guys, he then realized every time he watched Orihime guys passing by would look at her, some even going in but not buying any bread.

"It's a good thing she's not being hit on," said Mizuiro.

"You tell me, she's been hit on a lot, especially when she's about to sell the bread outside. At some occasions she'd handle the situation quite well, but there're just some guys who don't get the picture," said Ichigo.

Keigo and Mizuiro looked at him like he was some kind of alien species learning about human life.

"You've been watching her?" asked Mizuiro.

"It's not like I wanted to, Tatsuki asked me."

"Tch, that's really unfair," said Keigo. "You talk like the task is a pain in the ass. If it were me I'd be happy to watch and protect Orihime-san."

Ichigo pondered on the thought for a moment. 'Protect.' He bit his lip and thought, 'If something big was to happen, will I really be able to keep that promise?'

For three more days Ichigo had to endure the fact that he was popular enough to attract so many women to the café. He seemed to always have bad luck as the thing that he kept looking forward to, which is walking with Orihime to work, is always interrupted by Ringo.

'Wait a minute…' thought Ichigo. 'Why am I so disappointed that I don't get to walk with Inoue?'

Ichigo scratched his head in frustration. He felt as if he couldn't even do his job right, and that was to watch over Orihime. He was able to fend off a few perverts without a fuss but it was getting on his nerves more than it usually did. Especially the presence of Ringo making him more irritated than normal.

Even having a part time job across from her was inconvenient. Though whenever he did steal a glance at Orihime, he seemed more relaxed and he quickly forgets the things he's irritated at.

Ichigo leaned lazily on his chair at the changing room. He still can't walk Orihime home due to the busy schedule of the café. He heaved a sigh and went on to change his clothes. As soon as he got out of the room, Todoke handed him an envelope.

"Here's your pay for the week," he said flapping the envelope at Ichigo's face.

"Thanks old man," said Ichigo taking the envelope. "You really don't have to."

"Nah, you just increased my sales, you deserve it. You should go and buy your girlfriend a present. Christmas is in two days."

"Like I said, she's not my girlfriend."

Todoke simply smiled at him and patted him at the back. Ichigo bid goodbye to his employer and headed home. He suddenly stopped midway and turned the other way around towards the market district.

He casually walked around checking the shop windows. 'What would Inoue like?' he thought. "What the hell am I doing?!" he exclaimed scratching the back of his head clearly irritated.

He turned to one of the shop windows and saw a stuff toy. He then remembered,

_Orihime came up to Ishida during lunch break. She was a little shy and fidgety._

_Ichigo watched as she was holding something behind her. _

_"A-no, Ishida-kun, I know you're pretty busy but I was wondering if you could do something for me," she asked._

_"Sure Inoue-san, what is it?" replied Ishida._

_"Well, you see," said Inoue bringing out the stuff toy from behind her. 'Enraku?' thought Ichigo._

_"Enraku got ripped, and well, I'm not as good at sewing as you are, if you would…"_

_"It's done," said Ishida handing back Enraku._

_"Eh? That was fast! Thank you Ishida-kun," said Orihime. "He's a little lonely being all alone, it's a good thing that he's fixed now."_

Ichigo stared long at the stuff toy on the window. "I wonder if she'll like it…" Without anymore second thoughts, Ichigo went in the shop.

*.*.*.*

"How is Orihime?" asked Tatsuki the next day.

"Huh? Oh, she's doing great. Found out I'm not the only one looking out for her," answered Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"A guy at the bread shop keeps the perverts at bay. He's been walking her home since I inconveniently took a part time job across from the bread shop."

Tatsuki was dumbstruck. "Ichigo, are you okay? You're being too honest today," she said. Then upon realizing what Ichigo had really said she grabbed his collar and yelled, "There's a guy hanging around Orihime!"

Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki's hand. "What of it?"

"I told you to watch over her!"

"I am! And what's it to you if some other guy wanted to take care of her? Isn't that something good?!"

"Idiot! Do you know why I asked you to watch over her?!"

Ichigo merely gritted his teeth at Tatsuki's comment. Tatsuki tightened her grip on his collar.

"It's because I trust you! Handing her over to some guy she barely even knows…"

"Who are we to say which friends she should make?! Inoue seems to trust the guy, so why the hell not?!"

The two had a stare down until Tatsuki let go of Ichigo's collar. "He's after her, isn't he?"

Ichigo was shocked at Tatsuki's intuition. "Ye-yeah," he replied.

"And you're just gonna let him have her?" asked Tatsuki.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and face-palmed at his comment, 'you dense idiot…' she thought.

"I'm leaving for the holidays tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve, make sure she'll be all right," she said walking away and then turning again towards him, "And Ichigo, if you don't mind, take her out on a date or invite her for dinner. I don't think Oji-san would mind. Do it as a friend."

"I would even if you didn't ask me to," said Ichigo. He watched as Tatsuki was out of view. He then fell into a crouching position holding his head. "Shit, how am I gonna ask her out?" he said to himself, his cheeks stained red.

*.*.*.*

"We're going to be busy tomorrow," said Todoke as Ichigo cleaned up one of the tables.

"I heard you. It's Christmas eve after all…" said Ichigo placing the used cups on the counter. "Hey, old man, is it all right if I clock out at 9? I know you want the café to be open until 12 midnight; it's just that I have, well you know, plans."

"I actually expected it'd be earlier, sure, I bet you have a date with…" said Todoke but stopped himself as Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "…the beautiful girl from the bread shop."

"It's not like that. She doesn't have a family, she had a brother though, died in a car accident a few years ago. The closest thing she could call to a family now is her aunt, who lives far away. I just don't want her to spend Christmas alone."

"That girl? Really? She must be really strong to be able to smile the way she does," said Todoke as he watched Orihime from the café window. She was selling bread to the passers-by.

Ichigo took a long glance as well. He watched as Orihime wrapped and handed out the bread. "Yeah, she's really strong," he said as the memories of the time Orihime was captured played in his mind.

"Well, I bet she is what she is now because of people like you, who protect her," said Todoke. He scratched his beard and went on with his chore. Ichigo had a sombre look in his eyes. 'If I had my powers, I'd be able to protect her and many others.'

"Hey old man, I'll just step out for a while ok," he informed Todoke pulling off his apron and heading out. 'I'll try to ask her.'

"Yo Inoue!" greeted Ichigo.

Orihime almost dropped the thong she was holding. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun~"

"Hey, how's work?" he asked. 'Shit! Just say it already idiot,' he thought to himself.

"Oh, everything's fine, how about you?"

"We-well, yeah, everything's great. We've got a lot of customers coming by now."

'Come on, just say it… Ask her if she'd like to have dinner with you… on Christmas Eve,' he kept thinking.

"That's great! Would you like some bread? I'll make it cheap for you," insisted Orihime. She was blushing madly but she felt more at ease than embarrassed.

"Don't you always… Anyway, sure, I'll buy some later. Actually, Inoue…"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

'Fuck. Just say it. Come on! It's not that hard. You've fought off hurdles bigger than this one!'

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Do-do…" he stammered. 'Do you have plans for tomorrow…? SAY IT!' he screamed in his head.

"Do-does the bread shop have any special plans for Christmas?" he asked. 'Fuck.'

"Eh? Umm, yes, we'll be open up till 9pm. There'll be a lot of orders since it's Christmas," answered Orihime.

"Ah, yeah… the café will be open till 12 midnight. It'll be very busy," he said with a rather disappointed tone.

"I'm glad," said Orihime. Ichigo was a bit surprised at her comment. "I'm glad that Kurosaki-kun is enjoying his work. You're a very nice person Kurosaki-kun. Even though you're already busy with other things, you helped out the old man at the café raise his business."

"It's normal isn't it? To help people out," said Ichigo.

"Huh?" replied Orihime remembering an old conversation they had. "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, looks like your boss is calling for you," she told him.

Ichigo turned around to find customers waiting for him. "Well, I better get going, see you," he said jogging to the other side of the road.

"Hmm… I wonder what's bothering Kurosaki-kun?" said Orihime. 'Christmas huh… I wonder if I'll be able to give him my present this year,' she thought.

On the other hand, Ringo stood inside the bread shop, his face grim and angry. The cupcake he held in his hand dropped to the floor.

_24th of December_

"Hey dad, I'll be out late at the café," he said to Isshin.

"Sure, leave your father all alone in this house on Christmas Eve!" he replied dramatically. "Yuzu and Karin are attending a Christmas party and you'll be out there working rather than being with your old man."

"Shut up, it's not like I'm never gonna come home. Just in case, prepare a really nice dinner," said Ichigo wearing his jacket.

"What for?" asked Isshin.

"Inoue might spend Christmas here, Tatsuki's out of town so she'll be alone, thought I'd invite her," he said as casually as possible.

Isshin's eyes glowed with happiness that he ran up to his wife's portrait kneeling and hugging it. "MASAKI! Our son has finally got himself a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo. "Whatever, just prepare dinner, I'll call in case there's a change of plans."

Ichigo checked his pockets for his phone and money. He grabbed the neatly wrapped present from the table and headed out. "See you later dad."

The afternoon was uneventful. He would occasionally take glances at the bread shop to see how Orihime was doing. The shop had set up a table outside. Orihime wore a sexy Santa costume, much to his chagrin. He couldn't help but take a look every 5 seconds in case some douche has started picking her up. He was slightly glad Ringo was around to intimidate other men but it made him more irritated at that fact.

It was 8pm when he saw Orihime and Ringo go inside the shop. 'The shop closes at 9, I'll be out of here by then and then I'll ask her.'

"Are you sure you'll be fine old man?" he asked before clocking out.

"Don't take me lightly. I've been managing this café for 3 Christmas' already. I can handle it," said the old man. "Now go and ask that girl out already."

"How did you know I haven't asked her yet?"

"You're just not honest young man, now go."

Ichigo quickly changed to his regular clothes. He grabbed the present he brought with him and headed out. The cold air greeted him as he went out. Christmas lights shined beautifully in the night. 'I can do this,' he thought. 'I'm just asking out a friend, it's not that hard.'

Ichigo went inside the shop just before closing time. Orihime wasn't in the shop. "Inoue," he called out. Orihime's boss came out from the back and said, "We're about to close young man, I'm afraid we're sold out."

"Is, Inoue still here?" he asked.

"Eh? She went out with Ringo an hour ago. I guess Ringo asked her out on a date," said the bread shop's owner.

Ichigo almost dropped the present. "Uh, ok, thank you," he said quickly leaving the shop. He stared at the ground for a moment. 'Something's not right,' he thought. With that, he started to run.

'Inoue, where are you, shit…' he thought. He looked left and right, passes the crowd and checked every dating spot he could manage to cover. 'Tatsuki's going to kill me,' he thought as he ran.

_I don't trust him._

These words kept ringing inside Ichigo's head. He stopped in front of a park for a moment to catch his breath. "If only I had my shinigami powers, I could easily track her reiatsu," he said to himself. He gasped at the thought, "I guess I'm not over it yet."

"Ichigo!" called out a deep voice from behind him.

"Chad!" he called back.

"Where's Inoue?" he asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I don't know, I've been looking all over for her," he answered.

"I felt her reiatsu fluctuate strangely just now. I was close by so I ran here," informed Sado.

"So she's here? Somewhere in the park?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," replied Sado. "Is there something wrong?"

"Where is she Chad? Lead me to her," replied Ichigo hinting a tone of seriousness in his voice. Chad nodded and ran ahead. Ichigo followed suit.

'It may be irritating how I'm powerless and I'm relying on Chad, but if this is the only way, it doesn't matter how I feel about it,' he thought.

Sado suddenly stopped in front of a grove. "Ichigo, Inoue's just ahead of this," he said.

"What's wrong Chad?" he asked.

Sado didn't answer. Ichigo somewhat understood what it meant. 'There's a hollow huh,' he thought.

"You should get going," he said.

"But, what about Inoue, I fear she might be in a lot of danger," said Sado.

"I'll handle it," said Ichigo. Sado looked at him with much concern. "I'll call you when it becomes too dangerous. I bet the Shinigami on patrol has his hands full right now, he'll be happy if you could help him."

"You should hurry too Ichigo, Inoue's reiatsu is really strange. Be careful," replied Sado before running off.

Ichigo breathed deeply and headed straight where Sado had told him to go. 'If Inoue's really in danger, how will I be able to protect her without my powers?' Ichigo punched a tree in anger and continued down the trail.

Orihime felt dizzy as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a slightly ruined shed. 'What happened?' she thought.

"I didn't want to do this Inoue-san… but you made it really hard for me," said a voice from the shadows.

"Shirokawa-kun?" called out Orihime.

Ringo stepped into the light. His eyes had a glint of insanity. "Inoue-san…"

"Shi-shirokawa-kun… what's going on?" she asked.

Orihime tried to remember what had happened. She remembered going out of the shop after she had changed. Ringo invited her for some tea before going home. She wanted to pass by the café where Ichigo was but Ringo had insisted that Ichigo was too busy. She remembered telling herself that she'd go back to the café to give Ichigo her present. Realizing this she quickly looked around for her present.

"Looking for this Inoue-san?" asked Ringo holding out a neatly wrapped present.

"Shirokawa-kun… please."

"Is this for Kurosaki?"

Orihime simply looked at the young man with worry.

"It's for him… It should've been mine!" he yelled, throwing the present to the floor and stomping on it.

"NO!" cried Orihime. "Shirokawa-kun- kyaaa!"

Ringo held Orihime by the wrist. "I knew you'd reject me. So I had to take measures."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock, "You… you drugged me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Exactly, or else I wouldn't be able to bring you here. It'd be troublesome to drag you to a love hotel. Here, no one can hear what we're going to do," he said.

"Shirokawa-kun, this isn't like you, please, stop it," pleaded Orihime.

Ringo pinned Orihime to the wall and licked his lips. "I've liked you since the time we met. You were like the sun to me; you brought me out of the darkness. But all you ever said was, Kurosaki this, Kurosaki that. He doesn't even notice your feelings!"

Orihime trembled as Ringo's face came closer to hers. "I'll save your lips for last. I bet I'll be your first kiss."

"Shirokawa-kun, don't do this," pleaded Orihime. She fought back the tears welling up. The gentle and kind-hearted young man she worked with was completely changed before her eyes.

Ringo licked Orihime's neck and nibbled it forcefully. Orihime struggled to free herself but the drug still rendered her weak that she couldn't even stand up.

"No, Shirokawa-kun, stop it!" cried Orihime. Ringo teared open her top and started moving his lips from her neck to her collar bones.

"No! Kurosaki-kun! Help me!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ringo slapping her. Orihime fell to the floor. Ringo pulled her hair so that she'd sit up. "Don't call his name!"

Orihime watched as Ringo's eyes were filled with tears, "Am I not good enough?"

"Shirokawa-kun… please. I know you're not like this. You're a good person, don't do this."

Ringo covered her mouth and he made his way through her chest. He forcefully spread Orihime's legs and his hand climbing up on her skirt.

_'Kurosaki-kun!' _

Suddenly the door of the old shed burst open off its hinges. Ichigo grabbed Ringo by his shirt and punched the daylights out of the young man as he turned around.

"Fuck!" cried Ringo wiping the blood off his lips. Ichigo's eyes were blood thirsty; he looked at the dishevelled form of Orihime. Before Ringo could say anything more, Ichigo kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the edge of the room, shards of glass from the window falling off on top of the battered lad.

Ichigo walked over to him and raised him by his collar. "You think…. Ouff!" cried Ringo before he could even finish. Ichigo had punched him straight on the face. He raised his arm for another one but it was pulled back by Orihime.

Orihime's soft hands trembled. She held on to Ichigo's clutched fist. "It's all right Kurosaki-kun. It's over."

Ichigo looked back at the man who tried to defile Orihime. He was barely conscious when Ichigo dropped him to the floor. Without a word, he grabbed Orihime and walked out. Orihime barely managed to pick up her ruined present.

"Kurosaki-kun," she called out as they swiftly walked out. "Kurosaki-kun," she called again. Ichigo's back felt like it casted a large shadow in the moonlight. The cold breeze fluttering their hair as he briskly pulled her.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" yelled Orihime stopping and turning Ichigo around. He looked grim and emotionless as he stared back at Orihime.

"If only I was powerful enough," he said. Orihime felt the tears coming. "If I had power then I would've easily found you and I would stopped him in time. I wasn't able to protect you."

And right on time, the tears Orihime fought back stained her cheeks. "No! You're wrong Kurosaki-kun!"

"If I had my shinigami powers, I would've detected your reiatsu immediately and you wouldn't have to go through all that!"

There was a long silence. "I failed Inoue. I couldn't protect you."

SLAP!

Ichigo held his cheeks. Orihime panted, her hands shaking. "You're wrong Kurosaki-kun. You're not powerless! You still came. You saved me. You protected me."

"You came looking for me, didn't you? You knew I was in trouble. You've been protecting me all along, with or without your shinigami powers," cried Orihime. She held onto Ichigo's shirt and planted her face on his chest. "So don't think you've failed. Don't say such things."

Ichigo held Orihime's shoulders and then embraced her. "I'm sorry. Inoue."

"Don't be," said Orihime. She held onto Ichigo who tightened his hug. "Thank You Kurosaki-kun."

It was well into the night, the lights on the shops and streets glowed brightly. The young couples and families ate heartily at nearby restaurants. Ichigo and Orihime sat by a bench near the bread shop. Orihime's boss had come out to meet them.

"I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right sir, it's not your fault," said Orihime. She and Ichigo had informed the police and her boss about what happened.

"I understand if you do not wish to work here anymore."

"Eh? No, please, allow me to keep working here! I'll do my best!"

"I'll make sure that boy moves back to his parents. I really am deeply sorry. You won't see his face here ever again."

"Thank you," said Ichigo sincerely. The boss bowed and bid farewell as he rode a taxi towards the police station.

Ichigo was quiet the whole time. He looked at Orihime with a softer expression. He wanted to ask if she was really all right. The words Grimmjow once said to him rang in his head.

_"Were you relieved to find her physically unharmed?! Even though she might be a little fucked up on the inside?"_

Ichigo looked at Orihime his eyes taking in her fragile form. 'She seems so fragile yet no matter how much she's been through, she always kept herself in check. She always cheered me on… What have I done for her? Nothing. I just made her life more complicated as it is by giving her those powers, and responsibilities to bear.'

The dejected look on Ichigo's face was too much for Orihime. She took the ruined present and ripped open the wrapping. She held out a beautifully stitched scarf and wrapped it around Ichigo's neck.

Orihime gave her usual bright smile and said, "Merry Christmas Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was surprised by the gift and even more so by Orihime's expression. He relaxed, smiled back and patted Orihime's head, "Sheesh, you really are worrisome."

"Mou~ I'm not!" she protested.

Ichigo held out his own present over Orihime's head. "Thought Enraku might be lonely."

Orihime took the present and carefully opened the package; a blue octopus popped its head from the opening.

"UWAAAH! SO CUTE!"

"Merry Christmas Inoue."

"Thank you very much Kurosaki-kun," she said hugging the plush toy.

Ichigo watched as Orihime's happy expression diminished his self-loathing. He wanted to protect the smile. And as he watched her, he felt more determined to keep the vow. Because of that single smile, all of the worries he had felt after the incident gone just like that.

"My dad made dinner, Yuzu and Karin aren't around, and well, we won't be able to finish it by ourselves. Thought you might want to come over and have some," said Ichigo finally managing to ask her though he felt his cheeks burn up a little.

"I'd be happy too," replied Orihime. The two began walking towards Ichigo's place.

"I think I'll call him UTAMARO," said Orihime.

"I bet you got it off some manga you just read," said Ichigo.

"Ah! Yeah, I'll lend it to you next time; it's my favourite and prized possession."

"Why would you lend something important like that to me?"

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" said Orihime with a wide smile.

Ichigo looked a little dumbfounded, "Yeah, we are." 'Friends huh…' he thought.

Snow gradually fell onto the streets as the two walked on. Asanuma Todoke, the owner of the small café across the bread shop watched as the glow between the two "friends" shone brightly, their bond stronger than before, in the crisp Christmas air.

-END-

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading this one shot of Ichihime. I always wondered how Orihime got her stuff toys and thought maybe they were all from Ichigo.

I'm sorry for the sudden rape scene. I just wanted to emphasize Ichigo's protectiveness and his issues since he didn't have Shinigami powers during that time and make him realize how Orihime is emotionally strong.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it. It's a little late for Christmas but I still hope you'll accept this as a gift from me to my fellow Ichihime shippers.

(Edited: Found a lot of typos and wrong spellings.. sorry...)

Reference for Utamaro: Bleach Chapter 430 pg 5 (7 if scanlator pages are included)

Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, following and favoring my stories. :)

R&R~


End file.
